Derek's Quest
by Derekinokim
Summary: It is the begining of his quest, he will find things out that he never hoped he would. Can he survive with his mother, Annabeth and his fater, Percy can he do it?


Olympians

Ch 1.

Who Let The Dogs Out

I always thought that being a half-blood would be easy. You know wake up at eight, cabin (or tent) inspection, then eat at eight-thirty, afterwords going to combo practice, then archery with Chiron (the camp suporvisor), next is pegasus riding with two of my best friends in Demeter's cabin, next to that is the monster assult techniques with Hermis cabin, then its free time, thats a time when you go the the volley ball pits, I normally try to forge something (if they let me) and just hangout, Then theirs a lot of stuff I don't want to go into. My best buds in the world are Austin, Lucyka, Chris, and Alex. Chris and Alex are from cabin four, Demeter's cabin. Austin and Lucyka are from cabin nine, Hephaestus cabin.

I'm just a normal camper here at camp half-blood, kinda on the short side, but normal. I have dark black hair, and small blackish/brown eyes. I'm about 5' 1", weighing about 110 pounds. i'm not fat just that muscle weighs more that fat. I don't have normal god children, well i'm a child of God, but my mom and dad are Percy Jackson, and Annabeth Chase. When they first met each other my mom was feeding him ambrosa. If you don't know what ambrosa is, it's a pudding like medicine, if its given to a human their flesh will turn to flames and their bones will melt. Anyways, I love my mom she's always been nice to me, well exept when I didn't to something that she asked me to or if I do something wrong. I like my dad to. My dad is the Son of the Sea God, which is Poseidon. He had dark hair like me, but he has sea green eyes. He's kinda tall like 5' 5" or 5' 8" or something like that. My mom is really beautiful, really I bet if you saw her you would envy me. She has blond hair, but misty, cloudy eyes. She was about as tall as my dad. The thing that I didn't get was why my eyes were black but my parents were green and gray.

Insead of sleeping in a cabin like most campers I sleep in a tent with my mom and dad. My mom always sleeps on the right and my dad sleeps in a diffrent room,and I sleep in with my mom, I know, I know it seems babyish, but I wish I could have my won room, my mom is just over protective.

Every thing changed when,on one late summer day the monsters were let out. " Hurry, hurry, border patrol! Hellhounds to the far left!" There were clangs and clashes. Swords verses claws cannon balls verses arrows. There was mass meham all around camp. All of the cabins were doing what they could to help. Hepheastus's cabin was making swords and shields, Athena and Ares's cabins leading everyone. I wasn't really doing much just helping with the Furies. Furies are Hades's personal minions, they have old raggedy faces with the body af a giant raven, and they had a long, red whip that cackles with lighting.

I was fighting the largest and ugliest one, it was the one my dad called Ms. Dodds when he was a kid. I was slashing at it with my Snapjaw. My Snapjaw (or Autoyatoyay) was a sword forged by my uncle, Tyson. It looked really cool and worked really well. It was about 4 ft long. It was made of celestial bronze, celestial bronze can't harm mortals only monsters and half-bloods and gods. the blade gleamed gold in the sun and silver in the moon. It had a forked tip, and the bottom it had hooks, two on the bottom and two on the top, the ones on the top hung down, and the ones on the bottom pointed up. The Furies were really tough, I slashed at it diagonally, but while I was fighting it I saw a shadow that came from behind me. When I turned around it was too late. The second Fury came up behind me knowing I would be to occupied fighitng Ms. Dodds. The whip was wrapped around me giving me a huge shock, and if that wasn't enough all three of the Furies came up and were shocking me I made a desprate attempt to cut the whips, but one of the Furies just grabbed it and threw it off into the distance, I knew that I would be dead in just about 60 seconds, the pain was really getting to me now, I wanted to scream for my mom, but I didn't have enough energy to do that.

I was just about ready to die when I felt one of the whips loosening, and one of the Furies screamed. When I looked up, there he was, my dad, with the blade that i've always admired, the Riptide. Riptide was a short blade made of celestial bronze, it was about three feet long, and my dad kept it in a pen, because it was enchanted. I thought he was going to beat the rest of the Furies up, but he just cut the whips and gave me my sword. I knew that I had to kill them while they were in shock, so I sliced them throught the stomache with a horozantal swing. After that they just went "poof" and disapeared into dust. See monsters don't get killed you just expel them for a while. When I looked back at what everyone else was doing, I saw my friends Chris and Alex fighting a hellhound with some of the kids from Apollo's cabin. I rushed over there as quick as I could, but by the time I got over there they'd already killed it. For the next three hours or so everyone spent their time protecting the camp. when it was all over everyone rushed to the infermery, exept me. I was cut up, burned, scrached, tired, and exausted so I went to the tent my mom was in. When I got there my mom was happy to see me alive, since not everyone survived.

" Hi Derek!" She said as she wrapped he arms around my. " Oh, i'm so happy to see your alive." That was a big boost of confidense, my mom just told me shes happy i'm alive. I was a little offended, but I tried not to show it. After that she took me to our room to get me cleaned up, she patched up all of my cuts, put medicine on all of my burns, and then she gave me a hot plate of my grandma's home made blue cheese cookies and told me to rest and watch cartoons.

While I was watching t.v. my dad came in to see me. I was kind of happy and angry at him. I was happy because he saved my life, but I was angry, because he could have come sooner. He sat down next to me on the bed. " Mind if I steal one?" He asked me. I just looked at him then I realized he was talking about the cookies. See my dad loved my grandma's cookies ever since he was a kid.

I was kind of suprised and not paying attention so I said " Huh, what, uhh, sure I guess." Then he just smiled at me and took a cookie. I knew what was coming, a lecture. My dad always lectures me so I just tune them out. I just look at him and ocasionally i'll listen.

After that I fell asleep I guess the cookies and fighing were lots of hard work. That night I had the weirdest dream. I was in the forest with a girl about 16 years old. " We don't have much time!" She yelled at me. " Come on we have to get them!"

Then the senery changed I was in a room with twelve giant people. They were all arueing like kids saying things like " How this happen this!" and " If we do not do something quickly all of us and our children will be enslaved!" Which was kinda PG. I tried to stop them, but everything shook, I woke up. Above me was my mom looking worried.

" Derek, Derek are you ok dear?" She asked me. I wanted to tell he my dream so bad, but I had to tell her later or else she might strap me in a straight jacket and call the hospital. I didn't want to lie to her, but I didn't want to tell her the truth.

" Yeah i'm fine mom, just a bad dream." I lied and told the truth, I knew I was scorning. But my mom was too smart she could tell if I was lying.

" Come on Derek tell me the truth" She looked hurt because I lied to her. I couldn't stand my mom to look hurt so I told her my dream. After that I expected her to call me crazy. But she just said " An empathy link." I had no idea what that was, but then before I could ask her she ran out of the room. As soon as I saw her I put on my cloth and followed her out. When I found her she was standing by the ocean. I ran up to her and there was something in front of her, it looked like a hologhram. Before I could see what it was she made it disappear by swiping her hand through it.

" Derek!" She looked and sounded startled to see me. " What are you doing here?" I was trying to look over her to try and find out what the thing was, but nothing. " What, what are you looking for?"

" Looking for you, mom." I said. " What are you doing out here?"

She was hesitating to answer my question " I-I-I was looking out at sea." She looked nervous. " It relaxes me." Then she got me. " Derek what are you doing out here! i told you never to go out past 11 o clock!" I could tell it was just a cover up, because when she really got mad her eyes would get darker, but her face just turned red.

My mom always likes to play jokes on me so I thought I would finally do one on her. I made my voice crack and pretended to cry " I-I-i'm sorry mommy." I was rubbing my eye.

" I'm so sorry!" She put her arms around me and said " Mommy's sorry honey, please forgive me."

When she looked at my face I just smiled at her and said " Jokes on you." Then she looked at me and laughed. Then my mom took me to the house(tent) And put me in bed and told me to go to sleep, then she layed down next to me and kissed me good night and we both fell asleep.

Then next moring my mom woke me up and said something I never expected " Honey, you have a quest.


End file.
